The Dragon Brothers
by Forever Endeavor
Summary: Erm...I realized in my last summary I was running around in a paper bag...so...yeah ^^;;; This is about Tania and Yazumon (ever heard of them) and Tania's snoring or something.....READ! I'll dance for you! *dances* r/r then.


The Dragon Brothers 

_I dont own Digimon. I dont own Santa and the Easter Bunny, either. If I did, I would be damn rich! I do own Yazumon, but I dont own his "brother" which is Cunomon, which belongs to Lexxy (ussfantasy@hotmail.com). Dont sue me either, because all you would get is some plaid lint, a note and some 3 year-old paper. And I also own Tania. And Draco no Jikan. I would like to say that this story is highly amusing to us better than you.   
  
I would also like to say "poop", "waffles", "sheer fraglilescence" and "glokinshpiel".  
  
~*~*~*~  
_  
Yazumon awoke in a small clearing with a start, sweating profusely. Intangible thoughts and memories of his previous dream were swirling around inside of his head. Frantically, he tried to make sense of them, as many do upon waking. Groggily, he scratched at his blue fur and waited till his eyes were in complete focus. It was early in the morning. TOO early, more specifically. He closed his red eyes and sank deep into thought.   
  
Little by little, his recollection of last night's dream were coming back to him. As far back as he could remember, he was standing in a room that was almost pitch black. A dim light could be seen streaming from some abstract prison window in the background. He was staring at another creature that Yazumon could swear was himself. He could feel a surge of Weakness come over him, and then everything went black.   
  
Yazumon yawned, stretched, and looked around. He glanced over at the spot where his Digidestined partner, Tania, was snoring away. Already he was getting irritated. He reasoned that it must have been her obnoxiously loud snoring that woke him up. He knew, deep inside, that this wasn't the real reason, but it was the easiest way to shake the disturbing feeling off. Besides, he wasn't sure if it was a bad omen or just indigestion from the attack of Tania's "emergency" supply of cold pizzas, and he definitely didn't want to think about it.   
  
Yazumon shot a glance over at Tania, who was muttering unintelligibly. As the noise from her general direction increased in volume, Yazumon slowly backed away. He even tried covering his ears. Suddenly she turned on the side and started mercilessly beating her pillow.   
  
"I'm richer then your are!" Tania howled, then promptly slammed her face into her pillow. When it seemed that her fitful outburst finally subsided, and she rolled back onto her side, Yazumon finally eased back into a comfortable position. Yazumon had only slept for one minute when Tania bolted up out of nowhere and started whacking everything in her immediate vicinity with her pillow until feathers started streaming out from a new hole.   
  
"That's it, THAT'S IT! I've had enough of this!" Yazumon screamed, "This has just gone too far!"   
  
Yazumon bundled up a pile of leaves and marched over to the yammering Tania and crammed the entire bundle into her mouth. At that moment, she regained consciousness and took one look at Yazumon. She spit out the leaves, and her eyes narrowed into slits. One of her eyes was twitching uncontrollably.   
  
"Um, Tania, D-Don't do anything! rash. C'mon, think, breathe..." Yazumon nervously trailed off with a chuckle. Yazumon felt like now would be a good time to run, but his legs seemed to be frozen in place.   
  
"How. DARE. You!" Tania roared. Yazumon couldn't help but think if Tania was a Digimon, she would probably be a fire breathing Dragon 'mon.   
  
"First, you put a hole in my pillow. Second, you had the _**audacity**_ to put leaves in my mouth. LEAVES! Third, my hair is all messed up! You're going down, Yaz!!"   
  
"But I didn't mess up your--"   
  
"SILENCE!" Tania shrieked, and about 10 sparrowmon, who just had the bejesus scared out of them, immediately woke up and flew away like the devilmon himself was after them. "At the moment, I don't care. I'm tired, it's probably three in the morning, and I've been sleeping on a freaking rock!! I don't care if it's your fault or not, I'm gonna kill you!"   
  
"Does she ever Shut up?" Yazumon wondered. He looked around for an escape route. He ducked under Tania's legs as she swung her pillow wildly at him. She tripped over her own feet and crashed onto the grass. As Yazumon jumped into a bush and through the thicket, he heard Tania half-Screaming, half-sobbing his name and a string of cuss words that wouldn't be appropriate for this story.   
  
Finally, after 10 minutes of scurrying through plants and tromping around the creatures of the forest who were running in terror from all the noise, Yazumon reached a spot where he couldn't hear Tania anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Gotta rest up," Yazumon thought, "I need the sleep for the dangers ahead, or in case Tania would chance to go hunting for me."   
  
"Humph! Fat chance of that ever happening." Yazumon said to himself, "Tania can't even find her own head at times. If I threw her into a paper bag, it would take her an hour to find her way out." For the next 5 hours or so, Yazumon tossed and turned. The more he thought about stuffing the leaves in Tania's mouth, the less funny it seemed, and the worse he felt about it.   
  
Yazumon thought to himself, "Tania could be a downright pain in the tail sometimes, but she is my partner, and, like, my friend I guess. A little. Hmmmm...well...whatever. And I'm sure if she knew how crazy she was at times, maybe she'd stop and think... Nah. Who am I kidding? But regardless of how I feel, I still have to make it up to her somehow." Yazumon muttered something under his breath and slowly started back to the clearing.   
  
~*~*~*~  
_   
YAAAY! We're finally done! Now, before you kill me for making such a--! *knife gets thrown. Draco falls dead* _


End file.
